


Still My Heart This Moment

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the face of danger Bruce seems so calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still My Heart This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Bruce/Clint because it's a beautiful tender ship.

Bruce is always busy, or so it seems, his eyes calculating and cool even in the face of danger. Clint doesn't know how he does it but somehow the man does because even with the gun digging into his back he still does his job, remains collected as he moves around the lab, the man holding the gun a looming shadow over Bruce's slight freckled figure. He finds it amazing, really, Clint has never seen anyone like him.

The amount of pressure on him and Bruce still moves like a ghost, fingers carefully gathering the equipment their attackers want. Clint's arrows are long since gone, used up or destroyed and he knows he should've put up a better fight. Tony did leave the mansion under his care. Now that he's standing here under the aim of a gun watching Bruce being forced to gather prototypes, Clint's put two and two together. The attack that the absent Avengers responded to must have been a decoy. He almost laughs. How stupid were they all, racing off into danger.

It all seems useless now, the whole mansion, the security, even JARVIS was hacked. These men know what they are doing. He narrows his eyes and watches. He doesn't know he's biting his lip until Bruce drops something and he almost draws blood. He can see it now. Bruce isn't calm, he isn't okay, he's shaking, hands trembling and body shuddering as he leans forward to pick up the dropped item. These men may have this all figured out but clearly they did no background check because there's a hand in Bruce's curls and his glasses drop, shattering as his head is yanked up.

"Clumsy fuck!"

And suddenly it begins with Bruce's pained gasp, Clint can see the vivid green that flickers in his eyes and fuck, it's happening. Bruce hunches over and Clint doesn't think twice as he abandons the men guarding him to grab the scientist. He's never been more afraid in his life but damn if he does nothing while Bruce fights the Hulk. He's not overly gentle and he's not rough as he embraces Bruce, pulling wiry limbs to his chest. Clint buries his face in unruly curls and simply breathes.

"Bruce," he murmurs insistently while the men around suddenly start scrambling. He faintly hears JARVIS speaking. " _Bruce_ ," he now whispers and Bruce's hands are fists in his clothes, chest heaving as he groans. The sound tears at Clint's heart but he only holds Bruce closer, his hand caressing the scientists taunt back. "Bruce it's okay, breathe, _breathe_ ," he says, somewhere in the background the men are gone and JARVIS is still speaking, Tony's voice is there too but Clint doesn't care.

He keeps Bruce pressed tight to his chest, tries to ignore the whimpering gasps that are muffled by his own chest, Bruce having hidden his face there. It feels like hours and hours of war, pure horrible war until finally Bruce begins to calm and slowly he unwinds against Clint. He's still trembling and when he glances up Clint can see the wet of his eyes, how glassy they've become with tears. Funny how he hadn't noticed the damp spot on his chest until then.

"Bruce that was," Clint begins because seriously the whole ordeal is amazing, he never knew the strength Bruce had in him, especially being so gaunt and small.

"I'm sorry," Bruce murmurs before Clint can finish, his voice hoarse.

Clint shakes his head. "Don't say that, there's no need to apologize."

"I-I could've destroyed the lab, the mansion, everything." Bruce replies and he's brought a hand to his mouth.

"But you _didn't_ ," Clint points out. Bruce nods and fists his hands in Clint's shirt again before pulling Clint down and pressing their mouths together.

The moment they connect he quickly pulls away, his cheeks tinting in a pale blush.

"Oh, God," he utters, "now look what I've done."

Bruce lets go but before he can stand and make his escape Clint has him by the wrist. He weaves an arm around a narrow waist and pulls Bruce back.

"Was the plan all along?" He asks teasing. "Just kiss me and run?"

Bruce shakes his head and Clint smiles.

"Good because that'd just be cruel."

With those words he leans down and their lips connect and join to make something far more intimate then the first rushed kiss. It doesn't last long because JARVIS is loud in their ears.

_Is everything alright?_ The program asks, oblivious.

They part and Clint answers.

"Yes, everything is fine."

And when he looks at Bruce, clinging to him, lips wet and cheeks flushed he knows it's true because Clint doesn't think he's ever met a person as strong as Bruce. He doesn't for a second wish he had been with anyone else or comforting anyone else. This, to him, is _perfect_.


End file.
